dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clockwork Owls Summon (3.5e Monster)
Clockwork Owls (Summon) Two odd, clockwork owls dressed in regal finery are sitting there, each wearing a top hat with monocles, one which is on the left, the other wearing it on the right. In fact they are very much opposites, one with red clothes with silver gears and skin, the other blue clothes with gold gears and skin. Some of their moving parts are visible through their body, and they seem to copy each others motions as each swivels around in mechanical fashion to observe you. Strategies and Tactics The clockwork owls are actually two creatures who share a single pool of hp and spirit. Attack which deal damage hurt both. Attacks which inflict statuses, such as dazing, only affect one or the other. Attacks which deal death slay both, for the clockwork owls cannot live alone. Indeed, they realize this and work their tactics to surround and defeat the enemy with their dual nature, and give each other their own flanking bonuses. As a summon, they also gain the ability to be equipped with two unique magic items instead of one. The clockwork owls are the clockwork subtype, but possessing its own intelligence, does not use it's charisma for intelligence or portfolios. It's easily exposed gears simply pose a weakness. Sample Encounters A clockwork owl pair has taken to living atop an arch, where fueled by the desire for a good challenge, they challenge all those who seek to pass to a logic game. Those who refuse, or fail, are driven back by the twins. Ecology Environment: Mechanus Typical Physical Characteristics: Appearing as man-sized owls made of either silver or gold, they are reasonably lifelike on their heads but have exposed gears and pistons throughout their bodies. A strange device like a slot machine on the golden pair, and a clock on the silver pair, is within their respective chests, and they whir and move in strange fashions, aligning stranger patterns and sometimes flowing backwards for reasons ill explained. Alignment: Usually TN Lore The origins of clockwork owls are hidden, but they seem to flow from the same grounds as inevitables. However when asked the inevitables seem to know nothing about them, and consider them low-level pests. Clockwork owls often love games, and are eager to challenge another. When alone they usually entertain themselves trying to best its other half in a game of chess. Society Clockwork owls are their own best friends, when encountering others they view them with quiet interest, but always together. Rarely do the twins stray more than a mile from each other willingly. They often have similar minds but possess two views on the same subject. Every so often this causes a disagreement in their ranks. Clockwork owls with others of its kind often turns into games with teams, pair vs pair. Sample Lair Clockwork owls stockpile odd items and usually take an old barn or rooftop to become their lair as they explore nearby settlements for items of interest. Typical Treasure Clockwork owls enjoy fine clothing, watches, clockwork items and tools, strange baubles, games, monocles, hats, and other shiny things. In fact they possess an almost dragon like fascination for them. Rarely are it's belongings worth much, or are combat-worthy, but the owls stockpile the goods where they can. Advanced Creatures Clockwork Owls advance in a unique manner. While the gain normal hit dice for their type, they also gain other benefits. Damage Reduction (Ex): The owls possess DR 1/adamantine each, and it grows an additional 1 per HD. A 15 HD pair would have DR 15/adamantine. Magic Gear (Sp): The clockwork owl's only attack beyond lashing with its claws, it employs the cryptic device in its chest. In a most unusual and unlawful manner both powers seem utterly at random. Each has its own set of powers. With each, roll a 1d8, and the range of each power is 60 ft. Saves are Int based. The Silver Clock: *1-Subject is rendered immobile for 1 round. They may act but their move speeds are 0. Flying creatures descend harmlessly at 60 ft. a round. Will negates. *2-Divination attempts to predict time of death of on target, which functions by revealing its current hit points, will negates. *3-Time is accelerated, causing wounds to fester dealing 1 point of damage for every HD the enemy possesses, fort half. This power only functions on creatures who are not at full hp, and do not possess fast healing or regeneration. *4-Time is inverted, one ally's wounds are reversed healing 1 point of damage per HD. *5-Time is disrupted, distorting space and dealing 1 point of untyped damage per HD to one target, fort half. *6-One opponent is slowed for 1 round, will negates. *7-One ally is hasted for 1 round. *8-Roll twice, ignoring any 8 results. The Golden Roulette: *1-Deal 1 point of fire damage per HD to one target, reflex half. *2-Deal 2 points of acid damage per HD to one target, reflex half. *3-Deal 4 points of elec damage per HD to one target, reflex half. *4-Inflict poison on one target, dealing 1 point of Con damage, fort save negates. At 4 HD it becomes 1d3 Con, at 8 HD it is 1d4 Con, at 12 HD it is 1d6 Con, and at 16 HD is slays the target outright. At 20 HD it becomes a poison which kills, and 1d6 on a successful save. *5-One target is turned to stone for 1 round, fort negates. At 4 HD it becomes 2 rounds. At 8 HD it is 3 rounds. At 12 HD it is 4 rounds. At 16 HD it is 5 rounds. At 20 HD the duration becomes permanent. *6-One target is confused as the confusion spell, will negates, for 1 round. At 4 HD it becomes 2 rounds. At 8 HD it is 3 rounds. At 12 HD it is 4 rounds. At 16 HD it is 5 rounds. At 20 HD the duration becomes permanent. *7-Target is plane shifted to an unknown plane, will negates, which returns them after 1 round. At 4 HD it becomes 2 rounds. At 8 HD it is 3 rounds. At 12 HD it is 4 rounds. At 16 HD it is 5 rounds. At 20 HD the duration becomes instant. *8-Roll twice, ignoring any 8 results. Spell Resistance (Su): Both clockwork owls possess spell resistance equal to their 1 + their HD. Two Bodies As One (Ex): Possessing two bodies grants certain benefits, and penalties, along with it. For one, it means two rounds of action for every round as it possesses two bodies. They can move separately and speak separately. However they share the same pool of hit points. This means that an area effect can hit both and thus deal damage effectively twice. Status effects which slay, slay both. A buff on one is also a buff on the other. The only condition which is not shared is one which would cause physical based statuses, such as entanglement from vines, as the other is free to act. They're construct nature make them immune to many effects, but it is not complete protection, and they suffer from low hit points without a good Con score to help. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:CR1 Category:Construct Type Category:Medium Size Category:Neutral (Good-Evil) Alignment Category:Neutral (Law-Chaos) Alignment